


Roaring Success

by xXScreenSaverXx



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 3
Genre: ...right?, Blowjobs, Bottom Vaas Montenegro, Grinding, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Purring, We Die Like Men, [swings by four years late with starbucks and a doctors note], but even dead fandoms need porn right?, handjobs, lmao this place is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXScreenSaverXx/pseuds/xXScreenSaverXx
Summary: Jason had always wanted a pet. In the end, he improvises.





	Roaring Success

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooookay! This is the first explicit fic I've written (/I'll admit to writing), and since this place is dead anyway, I figured, why not? I checked it through but I'm pretty terrible at proofreading, so sorry about any mistakes!

Jason had always wanted a pet. But between him and his two brothers, his mother had deemed their house _‘too rowdy’_ to safely house one. Instead, he’d always gone to his friends houses to play with their dogs, or walked down to the pet shelter on a Saturday to visit the cats.

He’d always liked the kittens best. They were tiny specs of fluff, darting back and forth, only straying so far from their mother before bounding back. Jason had always imagined that if, by some miracle, he did get a pet, it’d be a kitten. But the ones he’d imagined were always black-and-white, or tabby, or even ginger – none had the signature dark orange and black striped fur that Vaas was currently sporting.

The pirate was – albeit reluctantly – knelt on the floor, glaring up at Jason with a rebellious gleam in his eyes. His mouth was slightly open, teeth worrying his bottom lip as he gazed at the American, a slight sneer pained across his delicate (not that Jason would ever admit it, though) features.

Two beautifully crafted tiger ears were perched on his head, arranged in an almost flat way, giving him a feral, snarling look. Not that he was doing either. Vaas looked like he has contemplated it as Jason had pulled them out of his bag, before thinking better of it and allowing himself to be pushed to the floor.

_He looked beautiful,_ Jason was reluctant to admit. But it had to be said – the reflection of the fire, the only light source in the room, danced playfully across his bare skin, drawing out patterns on his scarred, yet somehow flawless, skin, and accentuating the dark upturn of his pouting lips.

Vaas wasn’t bound in any way, but stayed where he’d been put. He knelt on the plush carpet of the bedroom, free of any and all clothing. The scars continued down his lithe, muscled torso, painting a sinfully delightful picture of fights gone by. Jason himself had put several of them there, he noted with a happy shiver, eyeing the long knife cut down the other’s shoulder.

“Are we going to get started any time soon, hermano?” Vaas bit out, done with the inspection, eager to start the show already. Jason tutted, shaking his head. He sauntered over, reaching out and gently brushing his hand across the pirate’s cheek, before surging forward and grasping his chin roughly.

Vaas looked affronted, but not surprised. Jason pressed forward, roughly dragging Vaas closer by this chin, the rest of his body stretching to follow without leaving his knees. Jason crouched by the other man, his gloved hand stroking the skin as he leaned closer. Vaas pressed closer for support, his naked body pushing against his own clothed one. “Come on, cariño,” the man whined. He leaned back, exposing his neck and the rough collar positioned there.

It was a dark, almost black leather, matching the dark stripes of the ears on his head. He pushed his head into Jason’s palm, nuzzling closer. Vaas was a quick learned, and having played this game with the rebel before, knew exactly how to get his own way. Jason knew it too.

“What was that, kitten?” Jason whispered into the other man’s ear, voice deep and dark. He crouched lower, dragging Vaas down with his, effectively pinning him to the floor. He kept one hand on his face, but let the other creep lover to stroke his abs and tweak one of his rose nipples. Vaas gasped, eyes fluttering closed as he, again, leaned into the touch.

He canted his hips feebly forward, not quit managing to hold himself back. Jason pushed him back to the floor, holding his hips still. The movement drove the plug in his ass deeper, just slightly brushing the man’s prostate. Vaas bit back a moan with little success, the sound coming out as a drawn-out groan through gritted teeth

“Please, hermano,” he replied. “Get on with it! Don’t tease.”

Jason let out a chuckle, swiping the pad of his thumb over the bud and tweaking Vaas’s nipple, pinching it tightly. Vaas let out a strangled hiss, earning a smirk in response. The pirate leaned up for a kiss, scowling indignantly when Jason pulled away at the last second.

“Not yet, Kitten. Kisses are for good pets, and you haven’t given me what I want yet,” he reminded the other. Vaas scowled.

“I ain’t doing that shit, asshole. I’m not your goddamn bitch, white boy,” he complained. Jason let out another laugh in response.

“Really?” Jason tweaked his nipple again, Vaas squirming. Then he let his other hand move a little lower, tracing a path down his chest before settling firmly on his thigh, inches from where Vaas desperately wanted it to be.

Vaas felt like he’d been hard for hours, slightly angry at himself for being so affected by snow-fucking-white. His cock, long and slender, was straining against his stomach, and he was desperate for friction. Jason had barely touched him, but he was already throbbing for attention.

The rebel’s hand fondled the dark skin of Vaas’s thighs, before pulling them roughly apart and pushing them up, exposing his dark hole. He was already stretched around a plug, fitting snugly. Jason tugged lightly at it, grasping the tiger’s tail that was attached to its end. The fur was wrapped around Vaas’ torso, giving him a savage look, not unlike a real wildcat. Jason wrapped a hand around the plug, pumping it in and out of the already slick with lube hole. He felt a surge of arousal as the man under him keened, writhing.

Vaas thrust upward, at last finding friction against Jason’s jeans. The man in question growled angrily, slamming Vaas back down and shoving him into the carpet. He drove the plug in deep, Vaas letting out a broken moan.

“Did I say you could do that, Kitten?” He snarled, breath hot against his pets’ ear. “I told you, no rewards for pets that don’t play properly.”

Vaas almost snapped back with a sharp insult, but reconsidered as the toy was pushed roughly against his prostate. Vaas squirmed against his lover, effectively pinned down, unable to find relief in any form. Jason pulled at Vaas’ collar with rough, uncaring hands. The dark-skinned man choked slightly at the restricted feeling, whining against his wishes.

“Fuck you,” he panted out. Jason looked at him through narrowed eyes that gleamed cruelly in the firelight. He let out a dark whisper of a snigger, dragging Vaas up so they were chest to chest, before ducking down to lick a broad stripe across the pirate’s chest, down his defined muscles, to the tops of his dark, trembling thighs. He licked and bit a path down, carelessly sucking hickeys into the skin like he could cover every inch of bare skin with his teeth.

Soon, he reached Vaas’ cock, gently blowing hot air onto the tip, watching as Vaas squirmed.

“What do you say?” The American asked, almost deceitfully playfully. The dark-skinned man growled.

“Go to hell, bitch,” he gasped, barely making out the words before Jason licked a train from the base to the head, the salty flavour making his senses sing. He swirled his tongue across the tip, sucking at it gently, before taking in a little more and repeating.

“Not quite, Kitten,” he murmured, pulling off for a moment before taking Vaas back down, engulfing the others member in the warm, wet heat. The pirate groaned wantonly, unable to move his hips at all, still pinned under his lover. Jason pulled at the dark tail again, thrusting it into his hole at the same pace he sucked Vaas in, setting a slow, torturous rhythm.

Jason took as long as he wanted to tease and play with the other man’s cock, dutifully ignoring the throbbing member in his own pants. Then, thinking what the hell, he let himself thrust shallowly against the carpet, taking Vaas deeper and deeper as e met the thrusts.

Vaas let out a deep moan, feeling himself coming closer and closer to the edge, when Jason pulled off entirely.

“What the hell, asshole?” He almost screamed in annoyance. Jason’s only response was to blow air against Vaas’ tip, licking at the precum gathered almost apathetically.

“You know what I want to hear, Vaas,” he murmured again, leisurely tracing the veins with his tongue with feather-like touches.

“You dick,” Vaas panted desperately. “I’m not gonn- _oh!_ ” Vaas cried out, interrupted as Jason suddenly sucked him into his throat expertly, taking all of him in one go. Then, as quick as it had happened, the man pulled off once again, continuing to deny his lover, then suck him back in somehow deeper every time, until Vaas reached breaking point.

“Please, cariño!” he cried desperately, hips straining against Jason’s arms. Jason gazed up at him, the command clear in his eyes. Vaas bit back his pride, letting himself sink back onto the floor, face burning with embarrassment as his covered it with his arms. “ _Meow_ ,” he whispered pathetically, whining with mortification.

“What was that, Kitten?” Jason practically simpered, edging the plug against his prostate in encouragement.

“I said, fucking _meow!_ ” Vaas cried. Jason only shook his head sadly.

“Was that a swear? I don’t think cats can swear, pet,” he reminded Vaas empathetically. Then he sat back up, Vaas’ eyes widening with despair as his mouth, his sinfully delicious mouth, drew further away, the fingers grasping the base of the toy moving to toy with the carpet instead.

Truly desperate, but unwilling to correct himself, in a last-ditch effort to get that fucking mouth _back on his dick_ , Vaas choked out a purr. He knew he was goddamn good at it, having practiced his purring many times before. But he’d never tried it in front of Jason before, too ashamed of letting the other man know that he was _definitely_ into it. The wait proved to have been worth it. Jason let his eyes widen in shock, staring at his partner, because _had that sound really just come out of his mouth?_

Vaas started purring again, the sound rumbling deep in his chest, as he pouted his lips and tried to look as cute and fuckable as possible. He’d barely gotten past his “Please, Hermano,” before Jason was back on him, clawing at his shoulders and fucking _finally_ claiming his lips in a brutal, searing kiss. He grabbed Vaas hips and dragged them against his own, letting Vaas grind against him with abandon as he nipped at his lips.

Jason wound a hand down, grasping Vaas cock and jerking it with gentle but frantic strokes, the pirate shuddering and jerking as he whined, before resuming his vocalisations and purring into Jason’s mouth.

Jason reached for his belt, blindly undoing it and yanking down his pants to grasp his own dick, meeting Vaas thrust for thrust. They ground against each other, Jason stroking their dicks in tandem.

“Come for me, pet.”

Vaas mewled into the rebel’s mouth, shuddering as he reached his orgasm, spilling come across Jason’s chest. Jason followed suit only a few moments later, pulling his lover down, strings of come catching his across his chin and lips.

They both fell, boneless, back onto the plush carpet. Jason wrapped his arms around the smaller man, who curled into the touch, smiling at the contact. Vaas let himself be pulled into a strong grip, soft hands wiping away the come across his face, petting his sides as he gently pulled at the plug in his ass, teasing it free and throwing it off to the side.

Vaas nestled into the touches, Jason leaning in to steal a kiss, then two, then three. They were soft, fleeting things, almost chaste. Both men wore soft, tired smiles. The American reached forward, teasing the tiger’s ears and running his fingers through Vaas’ mohawk almost reverently. He pulled at the leather collar gently, their faces centimetres from each other, breaths mingling in the soft orange light.

The pirate was so content, so _fucking, irrationally content_ , that he could purr. So, he did.

The delighted gasp it tore from Jason’s lips was more than worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone still in this fandom? If so, don't hesitate to comment and say hi! You didn't even need to like the shitty ass fic, just saying 'sup is fine by me! :D (Also, feel free to point out any spelling/grammar mistakes!)


End file.
